Due Punishment
by Bushy Squirrel
Summary: John made a sarcastic comment to a local during a mission at the wrong time. Now he must pay for his snark. Rated M for Heavy Suggestion of Adult Content.


John couldn't remember how he got himself in this situation, but he did know everything that led up to it. The team arrived on a new planet to introduce themselves. Teyla took charge of the discussion as she promoted Atlantis' friendliness by praising their aid to the Athosians. The team got offered an official tour. Everyone was given quarters to rest in for the night to await the possible negotiations that were coming in the morning. Typical mission for AR-1.

Being tied to his bed by an irritated astrophysicist who had used John's wristband as an impromptu gag, on the other hand, not so typical.

"Now, I would have waited until we got back to Atlantis to punish you for that comment you make to Zynia, but I figured it was better to let you know that I was actually paying attention sooner rather than later," Rodney drawled out as he took his time adjusting his knots on John's ankles.

Oh. That. John hadn't realized that Rodney knew what was going on around him. Rodney's face was buried in his tablet, as usual. Perhaps cracking that joke had been a bad idea.

"Truly, it is my fault. I've been a bad influence on you. You never used to be this sarcastic off-world," Rodney continued, as if he and John were having a true conversation. "However, I'm going to have to put a stop to it. It's for your own good."

John let out a snort as he debated spitting out his wristband to show Rodney how sarcastic he could be at the moment, but he decided against it. Insinuating to a local that Rodney was his plaything got John in enough trouble. Returning Rodney's sarcasm wouldn't help in the slightest.

"Now," Rodney started, regaining John's attention. "There are so many options I could go with. It's not like we have to worry about being interrupted until morning. Should I… have my merry way with you?"

Rodney slowly crawled up the bed, dragging his hand up John's leg and side.

"Should I… leave you here and go back to my own quarters to let you stew over what you've said?"

John glared at Rodney for that suggestion. He wouldn't put it past Rodney to leave him here to be found by Teyla or Ronon if that happened. John's glare, however, went ignored.

"Should I…" Rodney straddled John's hips and brought his face close to John's to whisper. "Tease you until you've been at the edge for so long that you weep with need?"

John would be lying if he denied that the idea made him instantly hard. The phrase "half-ass" wasn't in Rodney's vocabulary, so the man wasn't kidding when he said John would be crying by the time he was done. Once something entered Rodney's mind, Rodney would find a way to make it happen. Rodney had never gotten John to outright beg before, but the glint in Rodney's eyes said that wasn't going to last for much longer.

"It looks like we have a winner," Rodney said with a smirk. John wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Rodney's face, but he wasn't in any position to do anything about it. The astrophysicist on top of him had excelled at the survival classes Lorne taught all the civilians, which included knowing how to tie knots. John wasn't getting loose until someone, hopefully Rodney, freed him.

A strong roll of Rodney's hips had John letting out a long groan. Rodney _knew_ John hated it when he did that. It was all of the pressure with none of the friction. Of course, that was entirely the point at the moment.

"Now, which part of you should I start with? You have a surprising amount of sensitive spots," Rodney asked. He slowly dragged his fingers up John's neck, sending goosebumps down John's entire left side, and buried his hand in John's hair. "Oh, I know where…"

John brought his visual attention back to Rodney in the hopes that the look on Rodney's face would reveal what he had in mind, but John was met with only a mischievous look. It made John reconsider his earlier decision about not spitting out his wristband.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, John. It's supposed to be a surprise," Rodney scolded John when he noticed to expression on John's face.

John was halfway done inhaling enough air to get his wristband completely out of his mouth, but he exhaled it all just as quickly when Rodney ran a finger under his waistband. John was now regretting telling Rodney how ticklish he was around his waist. It didn't make him squirm, but it sure as hell sent shivers up and down his back.

"Let's get this out of the way. It's slowing things down," Rodney spoke up as he took his hand back to work on John's belt buckle. He didn't remove the belt completely, but it was loose enough that John's pants would fall off on their own if John stood up. Loose enough for Rodney to have full access to everything.

John swallowed hard when Rodney's hands moved from lightly touching the outside of his pants to caressing the outside of his boxers. The mere suggestion of heavy petting had John getting harder, which Rodney could damn well see if the smirk remaining on his face was anything to go by.

"I was surprised when I first discovered how Touchy you are behind closed doors, John," Rodney started his pseudo-conversation again as he continued his ministrations. "You don't have much in the Feely department, the stereotypical American man that you are, but Touchy I can work with."

"Bite me," John spat, finally getting the opportunity to spit out his informal gag.

"That _can_ be arranged if you really want it," Rodney returned with equal sarcasm.

"Rodney," John began. However, he was interrupted when Rodney cupped his dick and pressed down firmly. More pressure with none of the friction. John exhaled sharply as he barely suppressed his groan this time.

"Yes, John?" Rodney asked. He moved his attention to the inside of John's boxers.

At this point, John was vibrating. Rodney hadn't done much yet and already John felt getting close to his breaking point. As soon as the word please passed John's lips, Rodney would win, and John was going to fight that off for as long as possible. If he broke down this easily, then he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Oh, were you done?" Rodney asked with a grin. "I could always fetch your wristband and re-gag you if you're done talking."

"Got to hell," John hissed.

"Only if I get to bring you with me," Rodney replied with a smirk.

John groaned again when Rodney moved on from gentle touches to gripping John firmly and pumping slowly. Fuck. With how aroused John was, he knew there wasn't anything he could to do hold back once Rodney brought him to the edge and stopped. That damn word was escaping his mouth tonight.

"Now, I'm pretty sure our roles are a bit switched here compared to what you told Zynia, wouldn't you say?" Rodney asked without pausing his actions. "You are very much _my_ plaything here. I could just stop, at any moment, and go back to my own quarters. Of course, I'm not going to do _that_. It'll ruin the fun. But stopping is still very much on the table."

"You fucking…" John sputtered between moans. He was so kicking Rodney's ass the next time Rodney had to do a training session in the gym.

"I… I… I… I what?" Rodney mocked. He slowed his movements further, pulling a small whine out of John.

John scrunched his face as he breathed heavily, weight to pros and cons of the coming blow to his ego. Major pro being Rodney would stop fucking teasing and get to the good stuff. Major con being Rodney would never let him live it down. John never begged for anything their entire career on Atlantis.

"I what, John?" Rodney repeated.

"Fuck, Rodney. _Please_ ," John sputtered.

"Now, was that so difficult?" Rodney said, not expecting an answer. He leaned up to give John a deep kiss and sped up his pumping, finishing off the hyper-aroused man below him in a few moments.

"You're an ass," John breathed out when Rodney pulled away, both for the teasing and for the fact that Rodney chose to use John's pants as a towel instead of getting one from John's gear.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, John. Let's get these restraints undone, though, because I have other plans that require you to move around," Rodney laughed as he started undoing his knots that held John to the bed.


End file.
